Te Encontré
by Tsukitora
Summary: Chihiro regresa a su ciudad natal después de ocho años de ausencia, se siente sola, triste y sin sentido, hasta que conoce a Haku y su vida cambia para siempre, pronto se darán cuenta de que estaban destinados desde hacía mucho tiempo.


Chihiro se encontraba sentada frente a la fuente en la plaza de San Carlos. Se sentía sola, triste y sin vida. No lograba explicarse por qué. La gente caminaba a su alrededor en todos los sentidos sin mirarla, sin fijarse en ella. No es que Chihiro le preocupara, pero eso la hacía sentir aún más sola. Año tras año sintiendo ese vacío inexplicable dentro, y hoy, que era su cumpleaños dieciocho, anhelaba sentir que alguien quería estar con ella.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la nevería, revisó sus bolsillos y se alegró al saber que podía comprarse un helado de nuez, su sabor favorito. Ya no recordaba esa nevería, después de tantos años de no comprar ahí, de no ver su ciudad de origen, y hoy al fin regresaba.

En Kioto la vida era más difícil, más rápida y más efímera. Pero era el lugar donde ella había nacido y tenía que amarla. Pero con unas cuantas horas allí no era suficiente para adaptarse de nuevo a la vida de la ciudad, después de ocho años de ausencia. La fila iba avanzando hasta quedarse sin gente, Chihiro esperó su turno con ansias, con la esperanza de probar el delicioso sabor de la nuez en su boca.

Cuando al fin llegó su turno, había tres jóvenes atendiendo. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era alto, fuerte, blanco y de cabello negro, muy negro. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en ellos. Chihiro lo observó en silencio, estudiando cada una de sus facciones, sintiéndose de pronto tan llena de vida como nunca se sintió.

De pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al salir de su ensimismamiento logró atender al joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, le atiende Ichigo, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

-Quisiera un helado de nuez…

-Por supuesto, ¿doble o sencillo?

-Doble…

-Del otro lado entrega su ticket y la atienden, muchas gracias por visitarnos.

Chihiro caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el joven deslumbrante y su compañero, se sentía nerviosa y tonta, tenía miedo.

Él la miró. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y algo en su mirada cambió. Sintió como un impulso, algo extraño que hacía que no quitara la mirada de ella. Y vio a esa muchacha joven, de cabellos castaños y largos, recogidos en una cola de caballo, con el flequillo ocultándole dos ojos gigantes y cafés, delgada, y tímida.

Se acercó a ella y le pidió el ticket sin decir una sola palabra. Sirvió el helado de Chihiro y se lo entregó. Cuando ella lo tomó sus dedos rozaron los de él y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, su estómago se endureció creando cientos de mariposas que parecían devorarse sus entrañas. Sus manos temblaron y el helado cayó al suelo. Chihiro se murió de vergüenza y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta, roja de vergüenza y comenzó a alejarse de la nevería.

Sintió ganas de llorar y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tonta?, se preguntó, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no lograba controlarlos. Se detuvo frente a la iglesia para respirar un poco y segundos después sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró y lo vio a él, se encontraba ahí frente a ella con un helado de nuez en la otra mano y se encontraba sonriendo.

-Te fuiste tan rápido que ya no logré decirte que esperaras.

-Pero…

-No fue tu culpa, los accidentes pasan y te traje tu helado de nuez.-dijo sonriendo.

-Gra…gra…cias.

-Descuida, espero que disfrutes mucho tu helado, yo tengo que regresar a trabajar…

Chihiro asintió aun nerviosa y el joven se despidió con la mano. Ella no podía creer aquello y sentía una gran felicidad. Pero él antes de seguir caminando se giró y regresó corriendo hasta ella.

-Oye…por favor… dime tu nombre.

-Chi… Chihiro.

Él sonrió.

-Chihiro. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre y sin embargo me parece tan conocido… Yo soy Haku.

Chihiro sonrió, era un nombre hermoso que le quedaba muy bien.

-Que tengas un lindo día, Chihiro, espero verte muy muy pronto.

Haku se dio la vuelta y regresó a trabajar. Chihiro no lo podía creer y se comió su helado tan feliz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se lo había acabado. Continuó disfrutando de su cumpleaños mientras caminaba por la costa. Recordando a cada momento el rostro de Haku y su dulce voz.


End file.
